If I Could Only Feel
by White Shade
Summary: Ever wonder how Tia Dalma already has Barbossa back to life before Jack's crew comes back to her to say he's in the locker? This is my theory. Not a bad summary, but not my best one so far.
1. Chapter 1

A Note before you begin reading this: There is dialog in here that is not spelt correctly for the sake of character and my style of writing. I know it is not spelt correctly, it's just there to add to the piratey character. Just an FYI...

**An Attack?**

Barbossa stood on the edges of the _Black Pearl_, tired of this curse that was upon him and his crew. He could not feel a thing that came in contact with him. They were all half dead. Not the wind on his face, nor the spray of the sea. As much as everyone else aboard that ship, he wanted this to end. The fact that there was only one piece of the Aztec gold piece left to find piqued his determination. They _would_ get that last piece, he was sure of that. Jack came to his shoulder, and he gave the monkey a small amount of attention. He was too distracted today.

The rain came pouring onto him, but he couldn't feel it whatsoever. He just wanted to feel something. Anything to know he was alive like he truly was inside. The crew was rid of Jack Sparrow, finally according to Barbossa. He hated that man, so he led a mutiny against him and it succeeded.

They also had to do everything they needed during daylight hours, which became annoying too quickly. Today, they were to stop at Tortuga in desperate need of gunpowder. It was also the only port they could dock in where they were welcome. After all, they were still pirates.

"Mind the ship someone," Hector commanded as he walked off after the anchor was let down and the Black Pearl was at a complete stop. Pintel and Ragetti obliged, as usual. People tended to underestimate them for some reason, but they were much more of true pirates than most. To get passed them would take some serious skill. Some.

* * *

Rain stood in the shadows, watching every ship drop the anchor in the port of Tortuga today. Rain was like anyone else who lived on the godforsaken spit of land. She'd been on multiple ships, served under multiple captains, and found herself in more than one sticky situation. She knew how to handle herself. Noticing the legendary _Black Pearl _come in during this time grasped her attention. The captain of that vessel no doubt also caught her interest. _Must be quite a worthy captain to be sailin' that around_, she thought to herself. She wore men's clothing, but her hair gave her away. She preferred it long and wavy, and that was that. She tied it back today with an elastic piece of rope. Her sword at her side, she observed every move the crew made. Two men had stayed behind, most likely to watch the ship. Rain felt she had to get aboard that legendary ship, reasoning her life could be made better in many ways. Silently, she crept towards the ship, acting as if a passerby on the island.

This girl knew better than to underestimate anyone, especially if that man were sailing on the _Black Pearl. _What she would be requiring now is a strategy. But, Rain was used to quick thinking.

She came around the side, almost like she were going to board another ship, yet she eyed Pintel like a hawk. The man was rolling up some rope on the deck, whistling a tune. Retrieving her dagger, this was an all or nothing plan. She eyed a point on the ship, the captain's quarters should be far enough. The weapon flew from her hands, and straight into the target, and the other man on watch looked up, hearing the blade stick its landing. He searched around him, and the minute he turned around, she jumped from the other ship's bow and caught the side of the Pearl. She peered over the edge to see the man holding her knife, looking over at his friend then towards the ship she had just come from. Rain pulled herself over the side and onto the deck. The men were yelling next door, asking what the crew wanted of them while she got below the deck. Her plans almost never failed.

* * *

Barbossa returned to his ship, finding Pintel getting the attention of another crew from a ship next to theirs. Ragetti seemed fine, until he started yelling back too.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti, what the hell is wrong?" he asked.

"These guys are tryin' to kill us!" Pintel exclaimed. "I got the knife to prove it. Stuck into your door is what it did." Barbossa scanned the knife, knowing it didn't belong to him or his crew. The blade was like new, the sharpened edges were to perfection.

"Bah," the captain swayed this away. "They'd be jealous of what we've got. Now, let's head out before the dusk, shan't we?" That was the cue to get their asses moving and start the ship. They came out of Tortuga, unaware of their new passenger.

**Note: Rain is my OC and I love her a lot. I do not own POTC and all that awesome stuff I wish I had...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain **

Some of the crew went into hiding as dusk came to settle in. They transformed into their skeletons as they did every night when the moon hit them since they removed that Aztec gold from its place. They knew who to find as well to get that gold. They needed Bootstrap Bill's child, since Bootstrap was no longer on the crew either. The thirst for that child's blood was high amongst them.

Rain saw the man who'd been watching the ship come below first. Now he spotted her.

"And who might ye be?" he asked, drawing his blade.

"I have yet to meet yer captain," Rain answered. "So much for watching your ship. I got aboard just fine." Pintel put down his blade.

"If I can ask a name?" Rain asked. Pintel introduced himself and his friend. She in return did this also.

"Alright, I have a deal for you, and I find this fair," Rain said. "I tell your captain I paid you to keep quiet about me and you get to tell me why in the hell your friends are nothin' but bags of bones at the moment." Pintel found answers to be a good deal, considering him to keep his reputation as the watchful eye of the _Black Pearl _when his captain was out. He explained what had happened to them and the gold they removed, regretting it ever since. More of the crew came down and they asked who she was. Pintel introduced her and they said together Rain paid him to keep quiet. When he finished his story, the rest of the crew asked her many of questions. She chose to answer a few of them, but some made her uncomfortable.

Rain said she was ready to meet the captain of this ship, but Pintel and Ragetti shot her weary looks.

"Well, she's aboard," Pintel reasoned. "If we don't introduce her the captain may never trust us." His friend agreed and Rain was taken to Barbossa's quarters.

* * *

"Captain," Pintel addressed. "May we speak with you for a moment?" They were let in, Jack immediately on his master's shoulder. The captain eyed Rain straight away.

"And who is this?" Barbossa asked suspicious of her.

"Name's Rain," Rain spoke for the crew as she was able to. "I've been on enough ships and served under multiple captains. If I may now ask your name, Captain."

"Straight out and strong willed," Barbossa commented. "My name be Captain Hector Barbossa, and I'm wantin' to know how you got aboard this ship without Pintel or Ragetti noticin' ya."

"They noticed me," Rain contradicted. She would keep her end of the bargain. "I just paid them off to keep quiet." Barbossa stood up, walking around the desk to get a good look at this girl. Her brown eyes and auburn hair stood out to him. She was fine looking to him, but that was what he thought. He didn't feel anything towards her, having not felt much at all in a long time.

But, that wasn't his center of focus at the moment. Right now, he had to get out of this hell of a life, pfft, not even a life. The new girl was the least of his concerns. However, the captain was a huge concern to Rain.

"So," Rain said. "I see your crew has had a little... difficulty...with this curse."

"Who told you of the curse?" Hector asked at once, demanding it.

"Well, it's a little obvious wouldn't you say?" Rain asked. "You never eat, your crew never eats, for ye have a complete stock of food below, yer ship is in _almost_ perfect condition, the _Black Pearl_ nonetheless, and your monkey seems uneasy about me right now because I'm not one of you. If I were, he couldn't smell me as well as he could right now because of my temperature, which is why he's weary, and your crew mates have very cold hands. Yes, I always believed in the curse Captain Barbossa...and I see you've proven me point." Barbossa stood, practically speechless at this woman. She could just infer all of this, and no one had even told her, the worst part being she was right. He still wasn't buyin' that she wasn't told though.

Rain didn't like contradicting the captain.

"However, this is just my inferencing, and my apologies if I seem offensive to you right away," she finished. She was a smart girl indeed.

* * *

In the course of the next week, a lot changed around the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa set out to attack on Port Royal to find Bootstrap's child. The captain had also been thinking about Rain for some time. He didn't know what was so intriguing about her to him, but he liked her. Jack didn't though, it was obvious every time Hector came outside. Jack was the first one to eye Rain amongst the crew and his owner could tell he didn't like her too much.

Rain, on the other hand, found herself falling for a dead man. Hector was different, not only because he was the captain of the _Black Pearl_, but his personality stood out to her somehow or another. She hadn't cared much for her past captains, they treated her like trash. The crews were the same. This crew she was with now, at least a few members talked to her. This captain was by far different, and she'd begun to like him...a lot. Rain knew he was cursed and that he couldn't feel anything. She thought about how awful that must be for him to not feel a thing that touched him. He couldn't die either, which gave her some fear of him yet some comfort at the same time. In a fight, he could never be killed, yet he could kill anyone he wanted to. This factor, despite its fact, did not effect her in any way of how she felt towards him.

* * *

It was one day before this planned attack, but Rain had to speak with Hector before they ambushed Port Royal. In the night, while the crew slept below and with the anchor down, she quietly knocked on his door. She knew he was awake, she could hear Jack was moving about. She knocked again.

"Captain," she said very quietly, but so he could hear her. "I know you're awake. I must speak with you."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," he answered. Rain tried to sound strong, but it was hard given her emotions.

"This isn't a request," Rain replied. "It was just something I wanted. But, we all want things, and we don't always get them. I'll leave." She turned to walk back to the deck below, forgetting about what she would say to him, as she told herself she sounded too weak anyway to get her point across. She got as far as the entrance to the lower deck when Hector walked out of the captain's quarters. Rain stopped at his voice.

"What is it ye want to speak with me about?" he'd said. She turned around, walking back to him. She saw the skeleton, and she came straight into the quarters, not wanting to see the captain in such a condition. The flesh reappeared, but Rain didn't flinch.

"First thing's first," Rain said, taking a deep breath. This has to come out. "I want you to know that I don't care what you are, cursed or not. I care about _who_ you are, not only as a captain, but also as a man."

"And what would ye be implying there?" he asked, inches from her.

"I'm implying that curse or not, I have...certain feelings...for you," she said, but very slowly.

"Me?" he asked, not believing her. "Look at me, I'm half dead, you be pullin' me leg."

"I am not," Rain responded. "I wouldn't want to lie to you and I have no reason to." Hector considered her actions and intentions before letting her proceed with whatever it was she had to get off her mind.

"You have these certain feelings...can you prove them?" he asked curious. But, he knew what she'd already meant. In turn, she knew what it was he wanted from her now.

"Only if you stay in here," Rain said, stating what they both knew to be the obvious. "Otherwise, none of this will work." His head slightly lifted, urging her to get on with it. She came right up to him, rising herself onto the balls of her feet. Barbossa gave her a neutral look, but she had to show him. Rain pressed her lips onto his, even though she knew he felt nothing for her. She held his shoulders for merely seconds and then she let it go.

"I believe me point is proven," Rain said quietly. "Good luck tomorrow." She left the quarters. Barbossa stood like nothing happened as Rain shut the door. Jack played with the Aztec gold piece in his hands. His owner thought about what Rain had just done, but once again, he felt nothin'.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _This is mostly the plot line of POTC: CotBP until like chapter 7 or something like that, so just to let everyone know I'm only writing Rain's viewpoints and a few extra scenes._

**Elizabeth**

The ambush had gone_ almost_ as planned. Rain went out into the streets of Port Royal. She was with Pintel and Regetti again.

"We're checkin' the governor's mansion," Pintel said, mostly like an order. Rain bid them adieu and headed off in another direction. She noticed prisoners escaping out of a jail, and she headed towards the entrance, a death zone for her. A few crew members of Barbossa's had just come back up the stairs, oth of them shooting her a fearing glance. She went down anyway.

"Well well," Rain said. "Jack Sparrow I presume." The pirate looked up at her.

"Hello darling," he replied. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Rain, and I am not setting you free," she said.

"Well that's mean," Jack replied. Rain even whistled for the dog and he came, just to annoy the man. She gave him a few scratches, and she smiled at Jack.

"I suppose I'll see ya around...Jack Sparrow," she said, leaving the dog there. Then, she spotted the ship in the distance, and her two friends had someone in their grasps. "I gotta go." She left Jack to his own stupor and humility. That was fun.

* * *

"Who'd you guys get?" Rain asked her pirate friends.

"This has ta be Turner's child," Pintel said. "She's got the necklace." Rain sighed, knowing they have been wrong before, but she did have the necklace. They brought the girl to the captain that same night after the ambush.

Jack came to Barbossa's shoulder. A man stopped them from advancing.

"She's evoked the right of parley with Capt'n Barbossa!" Pintel argued.

"I'm here to negotiate..." the girl started. The man slapped her across the face. _Bad choice,_ Rain thought.

"Do not speak until spoken to!" the man exclaimed.

A hand came upon the man's wrist. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay," Barbossa said slyly and calm.

"Aye sir," the man said, backing off.

"Apologies miss," the captain said then.

"Captain Barbossa, I'm here to negotiate the cessation of the hostilities against Port Royal.

"Lot of long words there, miss. We're not but humble pirates," the captain replied, smiling at her. Rain wasn't taking this any longer until Barbossa said, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave, and never come back," the girl said. Rain smiled at such a common answer. The crew laughed.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said. Rain smirked again, seeing the captured girl looking confused at his statement.

"Means no," Barbossa put simply. He was sneaky, Rain gave him that.

"Very well," the girl said, walking over to the edge of the ship, holding out the gold. "I'll drop it." Everyone gasped at what was in her hand. Oh dear.

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit 'a shine matters to us?" the captain asked, the joking look upon his face. "Why?" Here comes the seriousness. The girl then revealed her information, saying she recognized the ship as a child. Then, she said that if her necklace was worthless anyway there was no point in her keepin' it. She let it slid through her hands. She was playing with them. Rain smiled at this girl, seeing she was smarter than the captain expected.

"Have a name, missy?" the captain asked.

"Elizabeth Turner," she answered. Well what do ya know. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner?" the captain replied, making sure the entire crew heard this. "Very well, ya hand it over, we'll put yer town to our rudder an ne'er return." She handed it over. Not that smart. She tried laying the law down with him, but she failed to understand. The captain welcomed her aboard the ship, returning to the helm. Barbossa was better than that. Rain went about her work.

* * *

Pintel told Rain the captain planned of having dinner with Miss Turner the next night. Rain didn't mind this, for Barbossa already knew her feelings for him. She also knew the girl would be in for a surprise about the crew she sailed with.

Except she was not cursed, so finally there was another mortal aboard with her. Rain spied on them, and she could tell the captain was telling her the tale of the Aztec gold. She also saw the foolish girl's attempt to kill him. It was quite funny to see her face. Then, the lady saw the true crew, and when she ran off, the captain laughed and so did the crew. Oh the bondage between them...

"What are ya lookin' at? Back to work!" the captain ordered.

"You heard the captain, back to work," someone said. Rain knew somewhere Elizabeth was hiding, more afraid now then anything. She had no idea what she in for. Rain entered the quarters.

"Think you may have scared her a little too much?" she asked right out.

"Nay, she had to know eventually," Barbossa replied, Jack coming close to him. Rain sat down where Elizabeth was and she began dining herself. Barbossa looked at her with a 'what do you think you're doing?' stare.

"No offense, but the crew's food is highly repulsive, not that they be eatin' any of it, and I'm sorry to say too but Captain, I don't think you'll be eating this before it goes to waste," Rain explained, digging in again.

"Miss Rain," Barbossa started, and she looked to him. He had a different expression to his face. "Do you have any idea how much you torture me?"

"I'm sorry?" Rain asked, not understanding. "I'm afraid I am failing to understand your intentions." He walked towards her and she stood up, slightly fearful of what the captain might do. Barbossa kept walking, but Rain backed up until her back hit the wall.

"You kissed me in here the last time, before we ambushed Port Royal. You understand who we are, who _I_ am, yet you act as if nothin' is wrong with me! Ye act as if nothin' is wrong with anyone board this ship! We are going through hell, an' here ya are, sayin' ye have feelings for me, and I can't even give ye an answer!" he exclaimed to her. Rain grabbed his coat and forced herself against him, and ceasing anything else he had in his rambling.

"You have no _feeling_, Barbossa," she said. "But you still have personality like anyone else. I kissed you last time because I am in love with you, not to torture you. If you don't want me aboard, then let me off somewhere. I ain't cursed." Jack was screeching on his bar by the captain's desk. Rain escaped out of the corner Barbossa had her in.

"I believe your monkey wants some attention," she said, almost walking out.

"Rain," Barbossa's voice stopped her from opening that door. Her back faced him, but he came so close they almost touched. Jack was quiet now. "I can never know what I feel for ye, an' I might be diggin' myself in a pit here, but-" He turned her around, and his arms came around her waist. He leaned downward and kissed her in return. When he let her go, she turned the knob of the door.

"Ye can do what you want, but I'd prefer you stay," Barbossa said as his final words to her before she left. When the door shut, he gave his monkey a funny look.

"Now, why did I just do that?" he asked Jack, realizing what he had done to its full effect. "Why did I do that?" The monkey climbed to his shoulder, and the captain scratched his pet's head. Barbossa knew he had someone to hold something against her, maybe that was why. Or, maybe it was the fact that he could get her to do anything he wanted now that he knew her secret. Or, perhaps it was soemthin' entirely different...

* * *

Rain went to where Elizabeth stayed, knocking at her door. She found it open and the girl ready to scream again. Rain closed the door.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," Rain said, entering. "I'm not cursed."

"Prove it," Elizabeth said, frightened. Rain sighed and stuck her arm out the window.

"See? Perfectly intact," Rain replied, and then she walked over to her. "I see you are scared. I apologize, sometimes the captain goes over the top with things, and this curse is no exception."

"How can you stand it here?" Elizabeth asked, still sitting in that corner.

"They are all I have," Rain replied. "I chose to come aboard. More like snuck aboard, but nevertheless here I am. I grew immune to the fact they cannot die, but also I am happy they may feel again thanks to you, although we both know that in itself is a false statement." Elizabeth stared at Rain wide-eyed, and Rain knew instantly what she was thinking.

"I know you are not William Turner's child because according to my calculations, he had a son. It was all over Tortuga and such. Don't worry, Barbossa doesn't know any of this. I never told him. But, how you know the last name tells me you _did_ steal the Aztec piece, and that you know who we all are looking for, but now that you know what will happen, you aren't going to tell anyone where he is," Rain said, but she said it lightly unlike Barbossa. Rain was almost confiding in Elizabeth, but really Elizabeth wouldn't be telling anyone where Will was. Number one, Elizabeth was smart. Two, it didn't hurt for Rain to tell her what she knew because Elizabeth wouldn't tell anyone else. Not now, at least, not on the _Black Pearl._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: There and Back**

Of course, Barbossa headed straight for Isla de Muerta. Rain had been with him almost the entire morning, preparing for the coves.

"Ready to get some feeling back?" Rain asked, acting normal.

"Ye have no idea how long I've been waiting for it," the captain replied as Jack came upon his shoulder, ready for the journey. Masters Pintel and Ragetti along with two other members of the crew went in to get Elizabeth. Rain was merely along for the dangerous ride. The captain put the necklace back around Elizabeth's neck. It was time.

They sailed into the coves, Rain shooting glances at Elizabeth the whole way as if to say: 'you can still confess'. But, Rain also knew she wouldn't be doin' that. The crew took her into the center of the coves where the chest sat upon many other riches that would never be taken. Rain watched as Elizabeth was taken to the pile with the captain. Rain pretended to have a look that said to everyone that she was glad for them. That was hard considering the longing the captain must be holding in his mind, and she had to watch as he found out Elizabeth was the wrong one.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa said before his crew. "Our salvation is nigh!" Rain watched from an alcove, and she spotted a familiar face. Jack Sparrow was watching them and he was not alone. _So, he did get out of jail,_ she thought, but she wouldn't interfere with this rivalry.

"Our torment is near an end. For 10 years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proven his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

"Suffered, I had!" Ragetti said.

"Punished, we were, the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" The captain kicked the top of the chest open, and the crew went wild. He ran his hands through the treasure saying, "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this." He gestured to Elizabeth. Rain saw something was up with Capt'n Jack over at his spot.

"881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!"

"And who's blood must yet be paid?" He was beckoning them now.

"Hers!"

"Ya know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" he asked, and he looked to find Rain in her spot. Then, it was back to Elizabeth.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples." He forced her down, and he held the knife in his hands. The crew's chanting filled the coves.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone," Barbossa said. He tore off the necklace and forced it into her hand. He then cut her hand, pressing it into the gold.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked. _What a baby,_ Rain thought.

"Waste not," Barbossa replied. The crew was silent as the final piece dropped into the chest. They waited, and Rain no longer could see Jack.

"Did it work?" someone asked.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked, but Rain saw Barbossa's expression to that question. He rolled his eyes and drew his pistol, shooting the man who'd asked the question. Pintel froze.

"You're not dead!" the man next to him exclaimed.

"No...heh," Pintel said. "He shot me!" He exclaimed, pointing at the captain. Now they would find out...

"It didn't work," Ragetti said sadly. The captain turned to Elizabeth.

"You, maid! Your father what was his name?" he demanded. When she didn't answer, he shook her. "Was your father William Turner?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. _Smart girl indeed, _Rain thought, getting down from the alcove she was on_._

"No," Elizabeth answered.

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago? The child whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?"

When she didn't answer, he slapped her across the face, making her slide down on the other riches. Then, the crew blamed Pintel and Ragetti. Then, the crew blamed Barbossa. Rain was standing, merely watching.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Barbossa challenged. He didn't think so. Then, it came to everyone's final attention Elizabeth was gone. In the search for her, Rain spotted Jack Sparrow coming out from a trance. He'd been knocked out, it seemed.

Barbossa came to face Jack, whom he couldn't believe was still even alive. Rain had to watch this.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" the captain asked.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate..." he said. Everyone was waiting to hear his answer.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake again," Barbossa said. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." He was walking away when...

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack asked. Rain's eye brows lifted.

"Hold your fire!" the captain ordered. Pintel looked upset. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ya need," Jack replied. Jack's information has saved his bloody ass. They all went back to the _Black Pearl _to clear something up. Jack wanted a negotiation, naturally. They were in the quarters. Rain was listening again.

"So, you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with nothin' but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa was enjoying this.

"No," Jack contradicted. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you...Savvy?"

"But that still leaves the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and _your_ word it's the one I need," Barbossa said. Oh, the arguments among pirates.

"Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting," Jack told him. Rain didn't know about their past, but somehow she knew somewhere down that squiggly line Barbossa did something or other to him.

"Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into the green apple. "Funny old world, isn't it?" Wow.

Rain settled back to chat with the crew, knowing she shouldn't get involved with the two captain's affairs, and a good thing she backed off when she did. The captains were given some information regarding the ship they were a mile or so behind. They continued their negotiation. Turns out, Jack lost and was locked in the brig.

"Well, that seemed like it went quite well," Ragetti said. "Still cursed though." Rain sighed after speaking with them a while longer, walking up to the helm only to be stopped by that man again who had just locked Sparrow in the brig.

"She's fine," Barbossa said, and he stepped down again. "We're gonna catch 'em." Rain knew he was obsessed with this. But, he had his reasons.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" Then, he solely addressed the man behind him. "And run out the sweeps."

Rain could see the other ship in the distance as they closed in on her. Jack sat on Barbossa's shoulders, and Rain came to his side.

"I'm sorry about the curse," she said. The captain's eyes closed.

"It's alright, we'll lift it soon enough," he replied. Rain placed her two hands on his right shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, quite near that scar he had. Then, she went back to her place. The ships took a drastic turn (literally) and the fighting began. Rain had to be careful as the captain ordered fire. Rain was with Pintel and Ragetti when a fork stuck Ragetti in the wooden eye. _Okay then_, Rain thought, leaving that spot. _Silverware that kills. _

"Raise the colors, you bloomin' cockroaches!" Barbossa yelled. "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

When the masts almost collided, Barbossa ordered them to kill and bring him the medallion. Even the monkey came off his shoulder. Maybe he had a reason for having a monkey instead of a bird. She spotted Jack Sparrow swinging over to the other side. Oh, that man. By the end of it, she saw they had the girl Elizabeth again, and Jack was following the monkey Jack, that is, until he saw Barbossa standing there.

"Why thank you Jack," Barbossa said.

"You're welcome..." Sparrow began.

"Not you. We named the monkey "Jack"," Barbossa replied. "Gents, our hope is restored!" They had everyone aboard the other ship tied to the Black Pearl. Pintel was ordering them around when Elizabeth got herself undone and was running for the ship, when it blew to pieces. Rain stood among the crew. She could see Elizabeth's face as it exploded, but she held her emotions about what Elizabeth must be feeling.

"Barbossa!" There was Will, standing on the side of the ship, and pointing a pistol to him, demanding the girl go free. Barbossa sighed again, tired of all the interruptions, and he told this child they cannot die. Will then pointed the pistol at his own throat. She heard Sparrow whisper something to himself.

"Who _are_ you?" Barbossa asked, somewhat confused at this crazy man.

"No one, he's no one," Jack interrupted, and he was clearly lying to everyone. Will introduced himself and Barbossa asked if he had any other demands besides 'Elizabeth goes free'. Then, he oddly said that the crew was not to be harmed, and then Barbossa made a fool out of Will like he had Elizabeth. He then let the girl off the ship by the plank. Next was Jack, and Hector made darn sure it was that same island they marooned him on the first time. It was clear to Rain that the captain was testing Sparrow's luck.

"Well, that's over with," Pintel said. The Black Pearl was sailing away again, and they had gone for Isla de Muerta again that night.

* * *

There was no moon tonight, and Barbossa spent his time on the deck when no one was around. Not even Jack was with him. Rain noticed the captain as she was getting ready to sleep. She hadn't changed clothes in a _long_ time, and tonight, she didn't feel like swarming the caves again to find some. She stepped out onto the deck, silently closing the door to her room. Her auburn hair slowly came back as the wind pushed at it.

"Now I have ta go all the way back," Barbossa sighed, one hand on a rope.

"Yeah, but now we're sure we have the right one," Rain replied. "No more lies in this case." Rain walked closer.

She came up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you so good to me?" he asked. "And the crew? They seem 'ave takin' a fancy to ye as well. We're just a bunch of pirates. What are you doin' here?" Rain sighed before answering that question.

"Because you're a good man," Rain answered. "You keep your honor and mostly your word. You captain this ship very well, and your crew is still with you. As for the crew, I talk to people very nicely. They have souls too, even though this bloody curse sits upon them. I get along." Barbossa's other hand came around her waist.

"I wish I could feel how warm ye really are," he said truthfully. "And maybe, even I may love you. I can't tell with this curse. I suppose that'd be why they call it a curse. Well, it'd be a true one at that."

"If it's my warmth you long for, you wouldn't feel it tonight even if you wished you could," Rain told him. Barbossa knew there wasn't much he could do about that. He pulled her closer to him, knowing he wasn't being much of help, but he pretended it did. That seemed to put his mind at rest.

The crew came back onto the deck, breaking the moment in a second. The two of them acted as if nothing had happened and Rain said she'd changed her mind. She was coming with them.

"But," Rain said as the crew got ready to pull into the caves. "I want to be above, and don't expect me to just jump down for the crew's sake."

"I won't be expecting anythin' really," Barbossa said. Then, he turned to the crew, ordering Will Turner to be brought into the boats. While no one was looking, Rain came close again, and after she glanced around one last time, she quickly caught his mouth onto hers. Then, she climbed into a boat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just When the Feeling Came Back**

"No reason to fret," Pintel said. "Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood..."

"And no mistakes this time," Ragetti said.

"He's only half Turner, we spill it all!" someone said, taking over.

"Guess there is a reason to fret," Pintel said and his friend almost let out in full laughter. They got settled in again, except they now had the right man's blood.

However, just as Barbossa was finishing the speech again, out of all pirates Jack Sparrow comes into view. Rain's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. That quickly!

"It's not possible," Barbossa said, wide-eyed as well. Rain let out a small laugh.

"Not probable," Jack voiced. Jack said all three of them meaning him, Will and Elizabeth were men of their word, but Barbossa was getting really sick of him.

"Shut up! You're next," he said warningly. He was about to cut the lad's throat, but Jack interrupted again. The captain wondered what he had this time. Apparently, there was a whole crew of Port Royal's _Dauntless_ was just outside, waiting for them. This got the crew very nervous. More negotiating took place and Barbossa was to become Commodore Barbossa, and Jack was going to buy him a giant hat. The two shook hands, and it was settled. Rain knew Jack had something going on. He took a piece of the Aztec gold, now he too could not die.

"Gents, take a walk," Hector commanded. Rain still stood on her alcove from above. This was going to be good.

* * *

"I'll admit Jack I thought I had ya figured," Barbossa said. "Turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest, and the dishonest ones you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." Jack then pushed the man next to him, taking the man's sword and tossing it to Will. Then, he drew his own sword, thus he and the captain were having a little duel. Very piratey.

Rain saw no purpose to step in. It was an immortal against another immortal, although one of them thought the other was a mortal. Still.

She witnessed the two pirates fighting one another, almost blown away by Hector's skill. He could have trained Sparrow. It was quite the funny look the graced Barbossa's face when he found out Jack was a skeleton. However, Will saw this and Rain sighed. This was the honest one Jack was referring to.

When she saw Barbossa roll down the ledge, she cringed. Sure, they had no feeling, but they had to have taken a toll on his bones. With Barbossa on the riches, he questioned the point of this battle, seeing as though they were both immortals.

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested. They fought again, Barbossa standing on his feet again. As their battle raged, Elizabeth came into the fight, saving William.

_Oh, that girl is so one of us_, Rain thought. Jack cut himself and threw the blood at Will, who was up by the chest. Will caught it with ease. What was going on here? Rain still stayed in her place.

A gunshot was fired, but at Barbossa. He smiled.

"Ten years ya carry that pistol and now you waste yer shot," Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it," Will entered their conversation. The captain turned around, and dropped the two coins into the chest. That meant...

"I feel...cold," he said as his last words. The apple fell from his hands. He would never eat that bushel of apples he wanted to.

Rain jumped from her place.

"The moment he had feeling...Sparrow!" Rain exclaimed as he went through the riches.

"I had to," Jack replied. "He marooned me...twice."

"Still!" Rain was clearly upset. She knelt at Barbossa's side, letting a few tears fall. He could have loved her...

"Come back with us," Jack invited. "You'd make a great crew member." Rain found deep in her heart there was no use in staying her with the former captain. She would just die of starvation and that wouldn't do her much good would it now? Rain wasn't happy, but she accepted this offer from Sparrow. But before they took off, Rain took Barbossa's necklace off of his neck and put it around her own. It made her feel better.

When they came back in the boat to sail out to the Pearl, the ship was gone.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said. "And you too Rain."

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," Jack replied.

"It's fine," was all Rain said through her tears, which she was trying to keep calm about.

"I don't understand you, Rain," Jack said. "I mean, Hector? Come on! You're much to pretty for the likes of 'im."

"Shut it," Rain snapped.

* * *

By the next morning, Jack was to be hung first. A man read off his crimes and how awful he was while Rain waited on the sidelines. She wasn't too focused anymore, therefore, she missed the whelp in the crowd, slowly emerging. All she could think about was Barbossa. Well, she was dying anyway. A hanging was quicker than starvation. She'd take the quicker route to Death any day of the week.

Then, there was a commotion, and a sword stuck to the wood that would have dropped Jack. He was hanging by a thread. Or rather, by a blade. Rain stared as Will Turner let Jack free and they worked together to escape the Navy. Rain freed herself from the men binding her. She wanted to be free as well. She could still live, although with Barbossa gone, it may be hard.

But, she still wanted to die with her crew mates, wherever that may be. She ran, catching up with them at a surrounding of the Navy. Elizabeth confessed her love for Will, and Rain saw the parrot fly up as well as Jack.

"Well, I for one am feeling rather good about this," Sparrow said. "I think we've all found a special place." He went on and on, and Rain took this time to jump off the side and into the ocean. She could see the ship, the _Black Pearl_ in the distance. That wasn't home though. When she came aboard, she requested to be dropped off at Tortuga. Gibbs was to make sure of that.

Jack Sparrow swam to the ship, where he would call it his ship again. Rain saw in the distance Will and Elizabeth sharing their first kiss. She smiled, but then Sparrow came into onto the deck, water flinging behind him.

"On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down the haul to run free," Captain Jack Sparrow ordered at the helm.

"Now, bring me that horizon," the new captain said. Then, he was humming a familiar tune. "And really bad eggs...Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

**It doesn't end here! I would never 'cause we all know what happens! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Meet Tia Dalma**

(This is more of Rain's life. All that had to happen first because of the ending to CotBP. Which I consider technically as the curse of the Aztec gold 'cause when ye think about it, it wasn't really the ship that cured them. Just a thought)

**Note: I'm not sure if Barbossa's coat was given to Jack at the end of the first POTC movie, and I'm saying it wasn't 'cause it shows him with the coat still on when he dies. Correct me if I am wrong. Here we go...**

Rain was now sailing with a new crew, and they were more friendly then the last bunch. At least Pintel and Ragetti were still aboard. But, Gibbs had more sense then them, so most of her time was spent talking to Gibbs. Not that she was talking much at all since Barbossa died.

"Yer not much of a talker are ye?" Gibbs asked one day.

"Oh, she's a talker," Jack interrupted. "She just misses a certain someone." Rain gave him an evil glare behind his back.

"Leave her, Sparrow," Ragetti said, coming up to Rain's side. "You ain't got no idea of what she'd be goin' through." He knew Jack would back off. Jack smirked and turned back to his compass.

"Thanks," Rain whispered to him.

"Let's go below deck," Ragetti suggested. Rain took that offer; anything to get away from Sparrow.

"I noticed y-you took his necklace," Ragetti mentioned, looking at her neck. Rain smiled through the tears that were falling from her face.

"Aye, I did," Rain replied. She sniffled. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I miss that monkey too." Ragetti gave her a hug, and she latched onto him. She cried on him below the deck.

"Just when he had feeling back," Rain sobbed.

"I know, I know," Ragetti said. "It feels great for me to have my feeling back, and I'm saying this as a crew member, and nothin' more...I could tell you were in love with 'im and as much as I hate to say this, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Master R-ragetti," Rain said over his shoulder.

"Aw, come on, we'd be friends, aye?" Ragetti asked. "So, Ragetti is just fine. No need to be formal." Rain stood there with him hugging her for quite some time. He just wanted to be there so she wasn't as lonely. Pintel wasn't necessarily the kind to be "there" when one needed him. He felt her warmth as she cried and he felt sorry for her. He felt something...finally.

"I...wish to be off at the next stop to Tortuga," Rain told him.

"Why?" Ragetti asked. "That place is horrible! I wouldn't want ye there alone...by yerself."

"Thanks for your concern," Rain said. "But, you know I can handle myself."

"I know ye can, and I'm not sayin' ye can't...it's just...in your state," Ragetti answered. Rain let him go.

"I can do this, I know it," Rain said. "I just can't let my emotions get to me."

"It's okay to mourn, it's completely human," her friend replied. Rain couldn't help but see what a friend Ragetti was. She hadn't realized this side to him until now. Did Pintel know he had such a side? He must...maybe. Rain sniffled again, touching the necklace.

"You okay now?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye," Rain replied. She was about to leave...

"If there's anything you need...I mean anythin' at all...even conversation or a hug...you jus' let me know," he told her. She stopped to hear him say this.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rain said gently. "And, I'm not gonna let Sparrow take over me like that." She then left to go up onto the deck, announcing she would like to be off at the next stop at Tortuga.

"And what makes you think we're going to Tortuga?" Jack asked, not even turning around.

"I ne'er said you were at the moment," Rain answered. "I'm just sayin' not to be expectin' me after that."

"Oh?" Jack asked, though not surprised at her actions. "Going so soon darling?" Rain was trying to uphold what she said to Ragetti. It was working so far. She said nothing, and she walked away from him. She knew Jack couldn't avoid Tortuga forever. He _was_ Jack Sparrow.

* * *

By the next week, they were in Tortuga. Rain got off the ship along with the rest of the crew, but she wasn't coming back. She made sure to stay away until the Pearl had left port. Ragetti found her though, in a tavern.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Rain answered. "You should catch up with the crew."

"Good luck," Ragetti said, giving her one last hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, and thanks for everything you've done for me," Rain said.

"You know where to find me," he said before taking off, but not before he waved back to her. She returned to her drink, knowing it would be pointless to get drunk. Then, Ragetti came running up to her.

"Hey! Jus' a word of advice," he said. "Jack mentioned this girl. Her name is Tia Dalma and I here she can do quite the spell. Just, if you might run inta her, at least talk to her, okay? For me?"

"Alright," I told him. "I'll do that. Go on! You'll be left behind."

"See ya around," Ragetti said, taking off for the second and last time. Rain had no idea who Tia Dalma was or even what she looked like.

Rain stayed in that spot until the sun went down. She saw Jack enter the tavern she was in. The Pearl never left...

"Rain," Jack said. "What can I do to bring you back to the ship?"

"Nothing," Rain said, trying not to be mad at him.

"What can I _do?_" Jack then asked of her, getting very close.

"Nothing," Rain said again, and she got up from her spot. Jack came after her, and he backed her against the wall. She could smell, which told her he wasn't drunk. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him first.

"Oh, come on!" Jack beckoned. "I could love you way better than that old guy could. I'm captain now."

"Yeah, captain of a crew I am no longer a part of!" Rain shouted at him, getting out of the grasp Jack had her in. But, he wouldn't give up. He tried to pursue her, getting on her nerves more than anyone. He tried kissing her and hanging onto her. Rain hated him now more than ever and as they were coming around the corner, a hand came up and thrusted Sparrow back. He landed on his ass in the sand.

"Get off her!" the woman exclaimed. Her skin was darker than the night. She was almost a shadow in the night. "She clearly hates you. Just like all the other women you've so called 'been with'!" Rain had no idea who this was, but Rain owed her big time.

"Ah! You, whose name escapes my head at the moment," Jack said, acting like he was drunk. The woman threw him from the ground and over into the sand 20 feet out.

"He's an idiot," the woman said.

"I'll say," Rain agreed.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "I haven't seen you around where I roam."

"My name is Rain," Rain introduced herself.

"Hello Rain, it's nice to meet you," the woman said. "I'm Tia, Tia Dalma."

**FYI: I had to show of Ragetti's caring side in this chapter. Couldn't resist mate! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Can You Really? **

Tia Dalma was not who Rain expected her to be. When Ragetti mentioned her, Rain thought of just another pirate woman, but then he said spell. That threw her off, but she imaged a lady with fair skin, and light skin. The hair surprised her too. Tia was the complete opposite of Rain's image. But that was okay, she guessed.

Jack was still out on the sand, and the two woman walked together, and Rain found she could get along with her very well. Ragetti found the two of them walking up the beach.

"Ah, Ragetti," Tia greeted. " 'ow have you been?"

"Good thank you," Ragetti replied. "I see you've met Rain."

"Aye, I have," Tia said. "Great gal." Ragetti mentioned an offer he made for her, and they talked privately for a few moments. When they returned, so did Jack Sparrow.

"Rain, you're going to stay with Tia," Ragetti said.

"What?" Rain asked, breathless. She shot the woman a glance. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose..."

"On what would you impose?" Tia asked. "I'm single. Men..." she gestured to Jack who was coming towards them. Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Rain I love you and you must come back to the Pearl," Jack said, almost begging. He pursued her again and she drew her knife. Jack's eyes grew wide. Tia just smiled and so did Ragetti. Jack didn't know her that well...at all.

"If say you 'I love you' one more time, I will stab you in the neck with this knife," Rain said threatening him. "And I'll do it over and over again. How old do you think Barbossa was?" Jack knew when to back off.

"What did Barbossa have that I don't have right now?" he asked.

"Hmm... a brain, good intentions, treated me way nicer, polite, the list goes on and on," Rain said, a fake smile gracing her face. Jack backed off of her. The _Black Pearl_ finally left port that night, and Rain caught a glimpse of Ragetti looking back at her.

"I think I'll be missin' him the most," Rain inquired to Tia.

"Aye, Ragetti is a nice man," Tia agreed. "Well, shall we get a move on? I live in the bogs, so we have quite a ways to go."

"How are we to get there?" Rain asked. Tia smiled. They gathered a quick crew, and they were off towards what would be called Rain's home for the time being. As they came off of the ship with the random crew, Tia rowed a boat, analyzing Rain's face.

"You are troubled," Tia finally said.

"In a way yes I am," Rain admitted. "But, it's nothing to worry about..."

"Loss is a great ting," Tia interrupted.

"Ragetti told you?" Rain asked.

"Told me what?" she asked.

"I was in love with..." Rain urged. Tia shook her head, and she kept rowing until she came upon her shack.

"Here we are," she said. "Back home." Tia brought in a bag filled with things and Rain looked around the place. It had two stories, so maybe it wasn't a shack. There were eccentric things hanging from the ceiling, but Rain wasn't about to make suggestions.

"You can take da room upstairs. I hardly use it, I sleep down here most of da time. There are two beds, so take your pick. Only guests have really been up there, so sorry if dere's anythin' odd. Just clean it out to whatever suits ye," Tia told her. "Dat's the kitchen back dere and the back room is mine." Rain took this all in as she prepared to live with Tia Dalma.

* * *

Her first night was rough. The rooms upstairs weren't that bad, although there was a bottle with spiders in it she tossed out the window, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She thought about Barbossa tonight more than ever. She missed him a lot and her mind kept returning to the day Sparrow shot him. Rain scolded herself, trying to move on, but moving on was a hard thing to be doin'. She stared at the necklace that belonged to Barbossa in the mirror. Rain had always slept with it on, and tonight was no exception. Not that she did much sleeping. She wished he were here, and in the middle of the night, a knock came to her door. Tia Dalma opened it.

"You're still troubled," Tia said, knowing this for sure. "Tell me what's the matter with ya."

"I'm thinking about someone is all," Rain answered. "Why are you still awake?"

"Rain, my dear, I am what pirates would call a witch. I was trying a little somethin' downstairs, and I noticed you were still up. But enough about me, who's the man?" Rain couldn't lie to her.

"It's Barbossa," Rain confessed.

"Him?" Tia said, a bit surprised. "What about him?"

"Sparrow shot him that's what," Rain replied. Tia's eyebrows raised a bit.

"Well, dere's something," she said. "And you were thinking about him because..."

"I loved him, and the moment he got his feeling back, the bloody Sparrow had ta kill him!" Rain explained.

"Ah. And, you know he loved you?" she asked.

"I'll never know now. I met him when the curse was still in effect, so he never felt anything for me," Rain told her.

"Shame," Tia reasoned. "Where is he now? I mean, the body?"

"Isla de Muerta I suppose," Rain told her. Tia then told her to get some sleep and that they would talk about this tomorrow. Rain tried harder and she eventually found sleep, but it only came while she pretended her captain was right there beside her.

* * *

The next morning, there was a note on the kitchen table along with some food. Tia wrote she was out and probably wouldn't be back until later tonight. Rain took the time to get to know the house and the bog without traveling too far from the house. She didn't do much with the day, but she found more objects in her room and the next one. Rain searched for some thread, finding some easily and she began to string together everything that was small enough to attach (and anything that wasn't too hazardous to her health). She had nothing else to do.

By the end, Rain had a few pieces of glass, coins that she poked a hold into by stabbing her blade into them one too many times, thin rope knotted in the shape of a diamond, a feather, beads, and in the center of the new necklace she strung a piece of a chipped off something. It was a blueish-green color and it reminded her of Barbossa's eyes. She put the necklace around her, finding it wasn't too bad. The glass could have been a tad smoother, but she was good otherwise.

* * *

That night, she heard the door open, and going downstairs she found Tia...dragging the body of Barbossa behind her.

"Tia!" Rain almost exclaimed. "What are you doin'?"

"Couldn't find the monkey, so I assume he's with Sparrow," Tia told her. Rain contradicted her, saying she hadn't answered her question.

"I'm getting him to my room where I am going to do you a great favor," Tia said.

"What is that?" Rain asked, slightly confused.

"If Jack..." Tia dragged Barbossa into her room. "Gets into any more trouble, there is only one kind of trouble I can see him getting into." She lifted the captain onto her bed and Rain watched her.

"And if Jack gets into that kind of trouble, most likely he will," Tia brushed off her hands, and sighed. "The crew's gonna need Barbossa."

"So, you are going to bring him back?" Rain inferred. Tia nodded.

"But, seeing as though you don't know if he loves you or not, I can bring him back now. Won't hurt nothin', I'll just have to set a few rules around here," the witch answered.

"You can do that?" Rain asked, now in complete shock.

"Rain, I can do a lot of tings, dis just happens to be one of 'em," Tia answered. "Now leave me be! I have to do this now or it won't be as good." Rain left Tia to her work, and she went up to her room, laying on the bed. Tia was going to make Barbossa live again. It was like a second chance and no Sparrow to kill him this time.

All night, Rain listened to Tia down below, saying strange words she had never heard before. It sounded like a spell alright, but Rain never went downstairs. She was busy wondering if Tia could pull this off. Almost too excited to fall asleep, Rain pulled the covers over her. Tomorrow would be a new day. Maybe a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Yes! **

Rain was up very early that morning. Tia had been up all night, and when Rain came down, she was still awake, but she was done.

"Will he have feeling?" Rain asked her at the table as they were eating.

"Of course," Tia replied. "He'll be sleeping most of the day, but he could wake up tonight. I'm not sure exactly when." Rain couldn't believe this was happening. Barbossa could be back to see her by tonight! She then asked why Tia did this, and Tia went on to say it wasn't all for her. She re-mentioned Jack and his possible troubles, but she never specified them to Rain. Not that Rain cared what happened to Sparrow.

The rest of the day couldn't have gone by any slower for Rain. Tia was in her room most of the day, coming out for a break sometimes and then talking to her. She would keep saying how fast the time was going by, but Rain wasn't convinced one bit. Rain even went into Tia's room to see Barbossa actually breathing up and down, his form laid across the witch's bed. Later that afternoon, Tia took a long nap on the couch, beat from her all night of a spell. Rain went in by Barbossa, just to watch him finally sleeping. No more curse. Tia was Rain's best friend right now, and she couldn't have thanked Sparrow and his stupidity enough.

* * *

Tia was up later and fully awake, much to Rain's surprise. Barbossa wasn't awake, but dusk had just settled in.

"I'll warn you if he wakes up," Tia said. "Why don't you wash up?" Rain did so, and she heard conversation when she came back. Tia came around the corner, catching Rain in the kitchen.

"Jus' came 'round," she explained. "I'm telling him where he is." Rain smiled and looked into the front room where Barbossa stood there, alive and as if nothing had happened to him.

"You can go out there, I already need a break," Tia said, walking past her. Rain took a deep breath, and she was filled with positive feelings. Rain stepped out of hiding.

"Captain," Rain said, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Welcome back."

"Rain!" he exclaimed, walking over to her and she to him. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth and he hers.

"You are warm," the captain said.

"I've missed you," Rain said through the tears of happiness running down her face. Barbossa kept her in his grasp, not daring to let her go.

"I can feel you now," he said, sighing and loosening his hold, but he still held her.

"Good, you'll feel this..." Rain came off from his shoulder and she pressed her lips to his, letting her emotions say it all to him. Barbossa kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist. He felt something for her, and the former captain couldn't have been more grateful at that moment. He could finally feel her kissing him and it was the best feeling he had ever felt. He had quenched his thirst with the water Tia had and solved his starved stomach with the food she brought him, but ultimately he could kiss Rain, and that triumphed everything else. Barbossa found his true feelings for her. He hadn't dug himself into a pit that day he kissed her back after all.

He was in love with her too.

They released only for the purpose of needing air. Tia watched the two before going back to her room to give them some privacy.

"That felt amazing," Barbossa said breathless. They embraced each other again, and Barbossa felt something pressing on him as he pulled her tighter.

"You've got my trinket I see," Hector noticed.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again," Rain told him as he looked at her neck.

"If I were dead, I would let you have it," Barbossa explained. "But, I will be wanting that back." Rain smiled, pinning him against the wall as a joke, and Barbossa could tell.

"I may be disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Rain said, lifting an eyebrow and kissing him quickly.

"Oh really?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and switching their positions. He knew this was a total joke. "Well then I'd be gettin' back another way..." he didn't finish his sentence purposely and he kissed her, sliding his hands down from her shoulders to her waist again. He held this kiss for a long time, forcing her back to push against the wall. Rain let a moan escape from her mouth, feeling the passion he released onto her. When he finally let go, she saw him still staring at her longingly.

"Okay, I get it," Tia said, entering the room. Barbossa smirked as Tia _had _to ruin the moment. "You two_ really_ like each other. Jus' try not to show it in front of me, aye?"

"We'll try," Hector said, although, he wasn't sure he could keep that word. They spent some time together, all three of them, before Rain was getting a little tired. She announced she was going to bed, seeing Barbossa and Tia bidding her good night and they resumed their conversation. Rain came to her room, taking off the captain's necklace and placing it with the finest care on the dresser. She lay on the bed, inhaling the bog's scent. She was kind of gettin' used to that. Well, not really.

The girl had been thinking about today and what a miracle it all was. Barbossa was back, all thanks to Tia and indirectly, Ragetti. There was a knock at her door, and she invited whoever it was to come in, thinking Tia would come up again to ask if she was better. Turns out, it was Barbossa.

"Didn't think you'd be sleepin'," he said, closing the door behind him. She sat up as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"You do know there are two rooms," Rain said, sounding as if he didn't know when he came beside her, laying down.

"Aye, there are lass, but separation isn't somethin' I want at the moment," he told her, and after, he began kissing her. She came closer to him, and he placed a hand on her side.

"If I didn't tell ye already," he said quietly, letting go of her mouth. "I love ye." Rain leaned on him, her head against his chest.

"You already know how much I love you," Rain sighed. His arm came around her form and off her side.

"Do I now?" he asked curiously. Rain smiled at that, knowing exactly what he was implying.

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired," Rain told him. "I would, but I don't think it would be as enjoyable if I didn't have my full energy."

"Aye, I'll agree to that," Barbossa said. "But, I'm still stayin' here, whether you want me to or not."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rain asked, yawning. "You know, Sparrow tried to get with me while you dead." Barbossa snickered at that thought.

"I can see that was a failure," he answered.

"Let's just say I met Tia Dalma in the process," Rain told him, and both of them laughed. Rain's hair was coming over her face, and Barbossa pushed it back.

"I'm...never mind," he sighed quietly.

"What?" Rain asked.

"I could never show ye how I felt before. Must've been a difficult decision to tell me, and also hazardous," he began, but Rain cut him off and kissed him to keep him quiet.

"You couldn't have shown me simply because you couldn't have known," Rain contradicted. "The curse kept you from that...and then Sparrow had to go and shoot ya. But, I don't think I need to be tellin' ye the obvious." Barbossa gave a nod, rolling his eyes. "My point is you couldn't help it, so... I waited. And, why is releasing my true feelings hazardous?"

"Well, what if I didn't love ya? I coulda used that against you the whole time just to get you to do what I wanted," he concluded.

"May I point out that here we are in Tia Dalma's place, holdin' each other, and ye have no ship as of this point in time," Rain sighed. "Thus, you must care for me somewhat. Otherwise I don't think you'd have kissed me the way ye did earlier."

"Damn it! I love you, and you have no idea how good it feels to be able to show you and then to feel it in return," he inquired as he tried to pull her closer, if that was possible. Rain closed her eyes, now taking in the scent of Barbossa which, no matter how much a pirate could smell, was better than the bog. She shut her eyes, loving every moment of what was happening to her right now.

She fell asleep, content and peaceful in Hector's arms that night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think this might be pushing the T rating, just to warn everyone. It's just for this chapter and I think I've pushed the limit pretty far, but I enjoyed writing every bit of it! Reviews, remember. I love them.

**Chapter Nine: Oh...Lovers**

Barbossa could finally sleep, and what a better way to do that than being next to the woman who had loved him before the curse was lifted even though she knew what they were. As he held her tonight, he watched her sleep. Rain's breath was almost silent, but he watched her form rise and fall, longing to show her how much she meant to him. He notice his necklace on the dresser, and he remembered how she had been wearing it when he saw her in the doorway. Rain was fast asleep.

Hector held her against him as close as he could until not even air could separate them. She had the slightest scent of the bog, but the rest was the Black Pearl and parts of Tortuga. The captain thought about Sparrow, that manipulative, bloody man. While he was dead, that pitiful pirate tried to steal his girl _and_ have his ship at the same time. Yet, Jack was stupid enough to think Rain would get over his death. Hector did admit to doubting Rain's feelings as a cursed man, and Sparrow came as the same way. Rain stayed true to him, something he had never experienced in his lifetime...faith. Having a little bit of it brought some hope around, he guessed. Barbossa kissed Rain's forehead before he fell asleep holding her. That was a great feeling.

Tia Dalma was up and about early in the morning, as usual. She was around more often in the mornings, at least, but then she'd run off in the afternoon to do who knows what. It was Barbossa and Rain for most of the day.

"How's the ship?" he asked as they sat down with some food at the table.

"In Sparrow's command," Rain responded, spitting at Jack's name. "So, I do not know."

"Ye possess a strong heart," Barbossa told her. "I'm surprised you hate him so much."

"He shot you," Rain said.

"Aye," the former captain told her. "But, you've hated him before that. Why?"

"He's an idiot, and to me, he just has a lot of luck with him," Rain explained. "You seem like you doubted my feelings for you at some point." Hector didn't look at her after she said that. Rain's face would have told him she was right. "Why would you doubt me?"

"Rain, me life has been nothin' but back stabbin' other people. I've ne'er been shown true loyalty and trust. I thought you would be the same way, and having you sneak aboard the _Pearl_ from Tortuga didn't argue my first thoughts of you. I expected you to move on and Jack, well I'm facing it, he's a bit younger than me, and he gets all the woman," Barbossa inquired.

"All the woman from Tortuga but the one he can never have," Rain said, a smile coming to her face. "Because her heart belongs to someone else." The former captain looked up to see Rain coming towards him. She sat on his knee and put her hands on his shoulders. Barbossa pulled her into him and he kissed her before she could. He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, trailing down to Rain's neck. The girl let out a small moan as he did this and when he pulled back her shirt, revealing her bare arm to kiss her shoulder.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Hector said, sliding his hands to her waist.

"And vic versa," Rain replied as she caught his lips. Neither of them noticed the door that was clearly open and Tia who had just walked in.

"You'll try, I know," her voice broke them apart. They came back to reality, somewhere they didn't want to be. Tia laughed as Barbossa gave her an annoyed glance. "I'm not da one pinned against the wall, Barbossa." He let Rain off of the wall and she laughed at this too. Oh, good Tia Dalma.

"This be a woman's joke, I suppose," Hector inferred. Tia's head came back in laughter as she saw Barbossa's face turning a little pink. Rain saw this too, and the two girls looked to each other, and Tia walked away, still laughing.

"I see I'm failing to understand what's so funny," the former captain said, turning to Rain, but the girl could hardly keep from smiling. It was funny to her.

"Hehehe, a little...heheh...little embarrassed?" Rain asked him a few feet away.

"Yes," he replied. Rain came to his ear.

"You turned a little on the pink side," she whispered, kissing his right cheek again. She smirked and she announced she was taking a walk around the bog, but not too far.

"Tia!" Barbossa exclaimed when Rain had left. "You really had to be doin' that?"

"I come home when I do, not my fault you two can't stay off one anoder," Tia was joking, but Barbossa wasn't convinced.

"I love her, Tia," the former captain said in a serious manner, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I know," she replied being sincere as well.

* * *

Rain sat up in bed, having retired a little earlier tonight. She stared at the candlelight, wondering what Ragetti was up to. She missed having him around to talk with her, but she was with Barbossa now thanks to him. Still, a girl could wonder. Rain heard a door lock, looking up to find Hector just having closed the door. He said nothing to her and he kicked off his boots, laying on the bed beside her. She found a mysterious look in his eyes...

"Hector, what are you..." The man kissed her, silencing her every thought. His hands came to rest on her waist and her arms around his neck. He slowly slid the shirt she was wearing so her shoulders were bare to him. He trailed down to her shoulders, sliding off her shirt completely. Rain moaned as he began feeling around her.

"Why are you...now?" she asked through great bliss at his touch.

"Aye," Barbossa said quietly. "Now. Tonight, I want to be pleasurin' me woman." That was it. Rain took off Hector's effects and coat. They were in for a long night.

* * *

Tia could hear everything they were doing, and she became quite annoyed after an hour. She rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on her work. The task was almost impossible as she heard both of their names over and over, curse this shack of hers! Tia didn't want to know what they were doing. When she couldn't take it any longer, she reached for the large, almost six foot tall stick. She came right above the room and poked at the flooring.

"Would you two quiet down! It'd be still my place ya know!" Tia exclaimed, setting the stick down by that location, just in case.

Upstairs, Barbossa rolled his eyes, turning back to Rain who was illuminated by the moonlight. She was absolutely beautiful. He came down onto her, kissing her neck.

"I am _completely _disinclined to acquiesce to that request," Barbossa whispered, kissing her collarbone then her lips. Rain giggled at this, and they continued.

Tia sighed. "Oh...lovers. Should have brought him back later dan what I did."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It'll be two chapters today because I have been bored to my limit this week. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter Ten: Jar of Dirt **

"Damn," Rain sighed against Hector, both of them more than satisfied. "You are amazing."

"I won't be takin' all that credit," Hector replied.

* * *

"Finally!" Tia said downstairs to herself in relief. "I thought dey would never quit!" Tia Dalma sat with her bone fragments and predicted a future. As she was deciphering one, her door opened.

"Jack Sparrow," she said, rising from her seat.

"Tia Dalma," Jack said in return, happy to see her.

"I always knew da wind was gonna blow you back to me one day," she said. Then, she noticed Will Turner and pointed to him.

"You, you have a touch of destiny about you..." Tia said. "William Turner." There was to be no knowing according to Jack Sparrow, and Tia asked what she could do for them.

"You know I demand payment," she said suddenly.

"I brought payment," Jack answered, bringing in the monkey. _Well, dat would be why I couldn't find him,_ Tia thought.

"Look," Jack said, pulling out his pistol and shooting the primate. "An undead monkey. Top that." Tia released him, knowing he would want to roam.

"Don't! You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," Gibbs said, disappointed. Tia agreed to the payment, and when Will showed her what they were looking for, she brought up the compass Jack bartered from her. Jack said maybe it couldn't lead him to this object.

"Aye, I hear you," Tia had him figured. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Yer key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside da chest you seek, don't it?" The crew asked what was inside, and Tia recognized Ragetti, but she wasn't bringing that up now. If the rest of the crew knew Rain and Barbossa (mostly Barbossa) were with her, hell could raise. She just went on to tell them about Davy Jones, a painful subject for her that she had a past to. But, no one needed to know that.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked when she came to the part about the heart.

"Figuratively! He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest...could he?" Pintel asked, frightened. As she finished the story, Jack was in a rush to leave, and Tia knew he was in trouble if he was looking for another thing to barter with.

"Let me see yer hand," she demanded. When he showed her the wrong one, she continued to stare at him until he gave in. She unwrapped it, and everyone freaked out because it was the "black spot". They all spun around, shaking and then spit on the ground. Superstitious bunch.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said. Tia searched through her things in the back.

"I have just da ting," she was talking to herself. "Now, where did I put it?" She found it.

"Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you," Tia said, coming out from the back with the jar of dirt.

"Dirt," Jack said unimpressed. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" he asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said.

"No." Then, she directed them towards the _Flying Dutchman_ and they were on their way.

* * *

Rain heard something from downstairs, but Barbossa didn't hear a thing.

"Where might you be goin'?" he asked as Rain got out of bed, slipping on a robe. She went towards the window and saw Gibbs, Pintel, Jack, and... Ragetti.

"It's Jack," she whispered. Barbossa at once came to the window and to her side. "They just left." Barbossa didn't mind it anymore, seeing as though he was here with Rain, and the crew was already leaving. He went into the bed, and told Rain to come back too. Rain looked out the window at Ragetti. The sailor looked back and she waved at him, noticing only he looked back at Tia's place. He spotted her and waved back to her so she knew he could see her. She smiled, despite the fact Ragetti probably wouldn't see her doing so. Then, she looked back to Barbossa.

"What were you doing?" he asked as she sat on the bedside.

"Saying hello to Master Ragetti before he completely disappeared," Rain answered.

"Come back to me," Hector said, almost begging her to. "I miss ya already."

"Already?" Rain asked, slowly coming back to the center where Barbossa was. "Well, I hope this won't be a problem in the future if you miss me when I'm twenty feet from you." She leaned on his shoulder, putting one hand on his chest. His arm came around her again, and they fell asleep there with each other once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Brought You Up for a Purpose**

The next morning, Tia needed to have a chat with these two.

"Good, the both 'a ya are up," Tia said as she walked into the kitchen where the two pirates were digging in to whatever was in her food stash.

"We need to talk," Tia said sternly, making the two of them look up at her, ceasing what they were in the mist of doing.

"What's the issue?" Rain asked, putting one hand up to hold her head high enough to see Tia. Barbossa sat down at the table.

"Last time Jack came around, he wanted someding to barter another somedin'. I 'ave no idea what, but he's in some deep waters," Tia explained.

"Let 'im be," Hector told her. "He needs to know the difference between toying and war."

"Him was after Davy Jones' key to his chest," Tia said. Rain perked up straight in her chair.

"Davy Jones?" Rain repeated slowly. "As in, the man of the sea who carved out his heart and locked it away in a chest?"

"Da one and only," Tia replied.

"There's somethin' to be meddlin' with," Barbossa told them. "What's this got to do with us?"

"If Sparrow dies..." Tia began.

"I would sing forever more," Barbossa said. Tia gave him a harsh look.

"If he dies, 'ow do you expect to ever call the Brethren Court again?" she asked.

"Damn it!" Hector spat. "He's one them Pirate Lords as well as I! The whole thing will be messed up."

"Dat's why I brought you back," Tia said. "I knew you were one of them and Sparrow shot you. You'd have to be brought back eventually. Now, if Sparrow dies and he was messing with Davy, I can't bring him back so easily."

"He could succeed," Barbossa said. "After all, he managed to escape that island I marooned him on twice."

"Like you said Barbossa," Tia said. "Him needs to know da difference between toying and war. I'd hoped he'd know by now."

"So, the only reason you brought him back was because he is a Pirate Lord? Not because of me?" Rain asked.

"Well," Tia said. "I felt bad for you so I did it early."

"But, if he wasn't a Pirate Lord, you wouldn't have brought him back even though you could?" Rain asked.

"Most likely not," Tia answered. Rain stared at the table as Barbossa's arm came around her.

"Doesn't matter because I _am_ a Pirate Lord," Barbossa said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Rain asked.

"The Court hasn't been summoned for a hundred years," Barbossa told her. "I didn't think we'd be needed for much. It's more like a free politics kind of thing rather than actual business."

* * *

As the sun set, Rain was outside, staring at her reflection in the waters of the bog. Tia Dalma was rowing up the river calmly after going into town, but as she brought up the boat, she signaled for Rain to come inside.

"Barbossa!" she yelled up the stairs. The Pirate Lord was upstairs with Jack, feeding him peanuts and giving him some attention after findin' him stuck under one of Tia's many unknown items in another room. Jack jumped off the bed and Hector came downstairs.

"What's the matter now?" he asked as he came down the stairs.

"Jack's gone to the locker," she said in dismay. Barbossa leaned back, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

"Ah!" he said. It was a little too hard. "Forgot what that feels like."

"So, Jack's dead then?" Rain asked. "Great."

"I was right, and now they'll hall' ta find anoder captain to sail de seas," Tia said, looking at Barbossa. "That crew isn't going ta separate, and you know dat quite well Rain." Barbossa looked to her.

"They won't," Rain confirmed. "They're a strong bunch, most of them are friends too. That Will Turner guy probably has it under control."

"What's goin' on out there?" Barbossa asked as he caught a glimpse out the window. Tia walked over to him as Rain looked out another window.

"They are mourning," Tia explained. "Almost everyone here knew Jack Sparrow. I 'ave to admit even I knew him well myself."

"What's with all the candles?" Rain asked.

"Just an old tradition around here," Tia told her, looking back. "Whenever someone has died, meaning a pirate, people cum 'round a single person's place and stay in the water. Looks like dey have chosen mine."

Tia explained more about Jack's last visit to her, and the situation looked dire no matter what angle they looked at it. Now, they had no choice but to go to the locker and get Sparrow back. That was something Barbossa _really_ didn't want to do.

"Now I have to go save the man who shot me," he said, unenthusiastic about the entire idea and purpose. "Why should I?"

"You know dose waters, Barbossa," Tia said sternly.

"Aye, that'd be true," Hector replied. "I do know how to get lost, do I not?"

"I meant Singapore," Tia sighed. "The _Pearl_ is down there too, I imagine. Jack would never leave dat ship. And if Jack got throu' with his toying of Davy Jones, you'll be needing a crew and a certain chart which you know Sao Fang has."

"Aye, and I can only wish that statement be false," Barbossa said. There was a silent moment between everyone and Rain came away from the window, sitting on a stool. If what Tia said was true, then they would have to get to Singapore. That could take months, and that's not including any captures or successful raids upon them. Now that the curse of Cortez was no longer upon him, Barbossa could die like anyone else now. That made Rain a little wary. She knew pirate life meant risking yer own life in and at any time or case, but it was hard for her to accept now.

Barbossa could finally love her, and she didn't want to lose him again.

"Yer troubled, lass," the Pirate Lord said. She didn't even notice he had been sittin' right down next to her.

"It's nothing," Rain concluded.

"Liar," Hector called her out.

"Pirate," Rain countered. Then Barbossa kissed her so quickly she had almost no time to react before he let her lips go.

"Pirate in love," He had her there. Yet, Rain wasn't talking about this anymore.

"End of conversation Barbossa," Rain said after a few moments of silence. However, the phrase 'end of conversation' didn't exist for Barbossa unless he was the one to say it. He wanted t' know what was on Rain's mind and he _would_ get what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Final chapter everyone! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Twelve: The Return of a Captain**

When Rain called him Barbossa, he knew she was a little upset with him. He tried to understand what she could possibly be wary of. He was back with her and now they had to help Jack's crew who were most likely coming back this very moment.

"Come here, lass," he said sternly, standing up and motioning for her to follow him. Tia walked away to her room, rolling her eyes as she turned around. Those two.

Hector led Rain up to the guest rooms where he sat down on the bed.

"What could be botherin' ye?" he asked.

"I know the price of being a pirate, both ways," she stated, shutting her eyes to prevent the tear that begged to fall not to. She felt his arm come around her to rest at her waist. She weakly put her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed. She hated it when he saw her cry.

"Is it Sao Fang?" Hector asked.

"No," Rain said flatly. "He doesn't bother me one bit..." She lifted her head and pushed into his neck, coming closer to him and hoping he would guess more accurately. She let that tear fall, and it hit Barbossa's bare skin where his necklace was.

"Stop this Rain," he said softly. "And jus' tell me." Rain kissed him hungrily and desperately. She begged entrance into his mouth which he accepted seconds later. While she didn't remove his sword belt, she pushed it aside. Maybe this would prove her point. Slowly, she pushed him back onto the bed where she undid his undershirt. His other arm came to her waist to hold her there, and she expected he might switch their positions. Their kiss was severed when Barbossa let go.

"What are ye doin'?" he asked. Rain's hand rested on his chest... above his gunshot scar. She didn't answer and just stared into his eyes.

"Rain-" she kissed him again to silence him for moments later.

"I thought ye were mad at me," he said when she released the kiss.

"Not you," she said, moving her hand from his chest to his shoulder. "it's the possibilities I'm mad at." Rain then moved her head down to his chest where she lightly kissed the scar. He drew in a deep breath as she did that.

"Rain..." he sighed. "that felt _real_ good." Rain did so again, this time a little harder and more tenderly. Hector closed his eyes and sighed again. She came back up to his lips, keeping one hand on his scar.

"Still hate him," she whispered in his ear as she took off the belt that strapped across his chest. He switched their positions and now she was under him.

"Don't be sayin' a thing," he said, playfully making it sound like a command. He worked at her dress lacing...

* * *

They were under the covers, mostly bare to each other within the hour. The two of them tried to be quiet, but that was almost impossible. Hector found her tender spot as he always could. He kept his hat on because Rain "commanded" him to.

"Damn it lass," he breathed after another kiss and his eyes trailed over her. His eyes came to meet hers again. "I love ye." She giggled and he kissed at her neck, coming to her collarbone. He dared himself to proceed further down when the door swung wide open.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Tia's voice came from the doorway. Her eyes rolled as she found the sight before her. "You _two_!" Hector looked up from Rain and to Tia.

"A knock would have been nice," he said, annoyed.

"Well then, maybe I should have sent one of Jack's crew up here in a few more moments then, hmm?" Tia asked, pointing to the window. "Jus' came ta warn ya." She then shut the door. Rain looked up at Hector.

"Way to ruin the moment," she said. Then, she took the opportune moment and grabbed his arms, switching their positions. She then put both hands on his chest, kissing him one last time. He smirked at her.

"Ye know how to distract me," he added.

"Vic versa," she said, getting off of him. Hector was mad at Tia, but she had a point to cover her ass this one. Rain slipped out of the covers, grabbing her dress. Hector watched her, breathless at her form. He couldn't believe, even after what had just happened, she was practically his. She fastened the dress, and he too dressed back into his clothes. Rain struggled with the lacing because it was on her back and Hector came up behind her.

"Here," he said, and her arm dropped as his hands tied off the laces. His hands came around her from behind. "You have no idea how badly I still want ye back in that bed."

"Hmm," she said, smiling. "you know it's for the better right now."

"Aye, I do," he replied, kissing her neck. "But still."

"You should go downstairs," Rain suggested. "Show everyone you're alive."

Hector took in Rain's scent before heading downstairs and letting go of her waist reluctantly. F-ing Tia and Sparrow's crew.

* * *

"Den, you will need a captain who knows dose waters," he caught Tia saying, coming close to the stairs. Barbossa walked slowly down the stairs, not liking Tia very much at the moment. He faced the crew.

"So tell me," he said. "What's become of my ship?" Jack crawled onto his shoulder and screeched and he took a huge bite out of an apple.

"Captain Barbossa!" Ragetti exclaimed as the old captain came to join them. "You're alive."

"Not even a bullet can slow me down I s'pose," he replied, glancing to Tia. She read his expression being a mixture of hate and predictably fake gratitude. He found Elizabeth in the crowd. "Ah, missy's in this one too."

"Jack shot you," Elizabeth said plainly as if she didn't believe what was before her eyes.

"Yeeeah," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes and taking another bite of the apple. "And I hate him for it, though yer timing be e'en worse..."

"Rain!" Ragetti exclaimed and he ran to her. Barbossa looked back to see his lover standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at the sight of Ragetti. How had he missed that? Rain grasped Ragetti into a friendly hug.

"He's alive," he whispered. "tol' ye Tia could do somethin' 'bout that."

"You did," she whispered back, letting go of the pirate.

"Rain?" another lad asked sitting at a table, pulling a dagger out of it.

"That's me," Rain said, eyeing him.

"My name is Will Turner," he said. "And this is Elizabeth." The remainder of the crew introduced themselves, forgetting manners. Not that Rain cared.

"And, if it ain't obvious, I be Hector Barbossa, but you are now to call me Captain Barbossa... with the exception of a few of us." Rain smirked, hearing his intention towards her.

"Well, don't jus' stand here!" Tia said. "What's there to be done at my place?"

"Aye, let's get moving," Gibbs said. "Though, we kinda need a ship."

"We'll think of something," Rain reassured him. "But for now, I need to have a conversation with the new captain. Tia, why don't you..."

"Actually," Tia said, giving Rain a glance that said 'one step ahead of you'. "I need the crew to do one thing for me." Rain had Barbossa in the next room before she even heard what Tia was asking of them. They heard the crew pile out of the place and Barbossa looked to Rain.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She smirked, shooing Jack off of Hector, which the monkey was relentless until she flicked him. He eyed her closely, reading her perfectly.

"You clever..." she smiled wickedly and kissed him before he could say anymore. He had her atop a table minutes later.

"I can't believe you can't resist me for even less than 20 minutes," he said.

"You saying you were finished from before?" she asked, perhaps a little too smartly.

"Hell no," he whispered.


End file.
